Lady Zhen Breaking The Fourth Wall
by SilentNinja
Summary: The aftermath of Koei's Bane. Zhen Ji goes on her facebook and chat with Oichi about herself, her relationships, her feud with Lady Guo, her celebrity status and the fandom. She wants you to read this one shot only if you're interested. (Koei Building continuity hint)


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: I wanted to post this one shot as the last work of 2016 in here.

Lady Zhen Breaking the Fourth Wall

* * *

Oichi

I kicked Lady Guo's ass last week.

* * *

Oichi

Oh, not too bad, but she'll have the Christmas chills after Zihuan's goons defrost her.

* * *

Oichi

No, I'm not going to the Christmas party this year. Zilong and I decided to go watch a movie.(And some arousing pleasure….)

* * *

Oichi

The fact that so many people believed I'm jealous of that vermin made me terribly frustrated, just like in my old life! I rather they leave my history unwritten than find 'truths' about my relationship with Zihuan! I'm not going to the party and please inform Nagamasa about Zilong not coming too.

* * *

Oichi

You two decided to go to the movies with us?!

* * *

Oichi

Just you, me, Nagamasa, and Zilong. How romantic….

* * *

Zhen Ji

I thought about bringing my daughter Chacha with us, but she's going to the party with Yukimura and his family. Apparently, she rant about wanting her mobile version look to be canon in Sanadamaru despite sharing her father's blond hair. It's a good thing I've decided to go with you both at the movies because if I went to the party with her, I'd be staring at Tokichiro all night. That idiot was suppose to adopt my daughter, not **** her…

Azai Oichi

* * *

Zhen Ji

Sigh, us tragic beauties could never catch a break as the victims of our eras. Your marriage and my distaste for my brother's oh so famous ambition.

Azai Oichi

* * *

Oichi

Countless innocence people died in my era and Zihuan keeps giving me more gold, more expensive clothes…. He got someone murdered for not bowing to me. How the hell am I going to redeem myself in the media now that my popularity at koei is declining?

* * *

No

What do you want?(Isn't she supporting Nuwang now?)

* * *

No

I don't want to be committed to my ex's petty ambitions to save my life! I refuse to join in his atrocities and picking on his brothers that includes people he don't like! That man, will never earn the love and respect of the people if he claims himself Emperor! Haven't I told you this before….

* * *

Oichi

Your sister in law just texted me tonight. Explain to me what kind of person Lady Saito really is?

* * *

Oichi

So, she's just a sophisticate woman with her ambiguous morality…ugh. She's getting creepier the more we pass each other at the Koei Building.

* * *

Oichi

I have new lines for the newly announce Dynasty Warriors 9. Said to be a 'rebirth' of the series. Yeah right…I haven't gotten a full revamp on my character since the deconstruction Post DW 7

* * *

Oichi

I'm still sounding like a jackass representing all women when I'm the type that brought shame on women's rights. Next, they'll make me sound like Donald Trump's wife Melania Knauss…

* * *

Oichi

Did you google Melania Trump?

* * *

Oichi

Yep that's her, America's First Lady. People expect a honorably diligent first lady. Local feminists love to hate her…

* * *

Oichi

She's getting all kinds of negative reputation! Revealing her past as a model! If I sound like her, heaven forbid I ever born too beautiful!

* * *

Zhen Ji turns on the news and saw the latest news on Trump's wife: 'Will Melania Trump get a Vogue cover as First Lady?'

"And Nuwang keeps calling me a whore. I have a political sense too…" Zhen Ji grunted after she said that.

* * *

Zhen Ji

I've seen prettier Caucasians like her. Most were of Latin origin. So why are all the feminists at an uproar over her?

* * *

Oichi

She's a whore to them and doesn't appear political to their prospective.

* * *

Oichi

That's how I've been mistreated in history…Cao Pi, Nuwang, those Han traitors in cahoots with them.

* * *

Oichi

I can't be regarded as a Han loyalist because my son tried to crown me empress dowanger after he succeed.

* * *

Xiao Qiao

I know your hubby getting tired of Zhuge Liang's plot shield on every installment in the games. Want to know the secret of Kongming's plot shield I got from Zilong?

* * *

Zhen Ji

Don't think this is over between us you hopeless whore!

Guo Nuwang

* * *

Guo Numbwhore

Oh, what kind of plots you have up your sleeves this time? By the way, did you get the chills after being frozen?

* * *

Guo Numbwhore

All enemies fall before my Luoshen Fury! You are no exception.

* * *

Oichi

I've forgotten to express my deepest thanks to Cao Zhi. Although, he really didn't mean it, but I'd be completely forgotten as just a failed woman from Pi's harem.

* * *

Oichi

The worst case scenario regarding to my life, I'd just be known as a very foolish lady less redeemable…

* * *

Zhen Ji

Aww, you've gone through so much pain with that terrible man. I don't know why things were supposedly well with you two at the beginning…

Azai Oichi

* * *

Oichi

My body…he felt in love with it and provide his knowledge of Chinese lecture to me. Basically, he went too easy on me. It was the first time I know him. The rest was totally obvious, sex, my childbirth after he felt in love, my mother/daughter relationship with Lady Bian, etc.

* * *

Oichi

I hate myself for even making other people take advantage of my body….. My so called fans assume that I found my 'true' love from Cao Pi when I had previously married a man who had confidence problems.

* * *

Oichi

I couldn't speak my mind on Yuan Xi's death after I gave birth to Dongxiang! You know how hard it is for me to be careful with my words in the palace!

Zhen Ji stopped typing glance at Yuan Xi's picture on her facebook. She bear no ill will towards that man so why is she feeling so terrible regarding to his fate? He did not show much interest in her because his father given her to him as a base towards Xi's position as the heir. She back to type her message to Oichi.

* * *

Oichi

Had you ever felt hopeless in an unwanted marriage?

* * *

Zhen Ji

No, I heard about Nagamasa before marriage and he was a great person unlike that meddlesome monkey….Katsuie was much older than I and was a guardian to me since childhood. I'm lucky to be with someone I can truly love. So sorry to know things were not what they are from your time.

Azai Oichi

* * *

Oichi

My clan were desperate for protection from bandits and heaven knows what else could endanger Zhongshan. Yuan Shao was the obvious choice, but….(If only Zilong were to have the opportunity sooner….)

* * *

Oichi

Indeed, political marriages were provided for security and among other strategically advantages in war.

* * *

Oichi

Love wasn't truly relevant back then because of that.

* * *

Zhao Yun

Hi! When are you going to pick me up tonight?

* * *

Zhao Yun

After we finished promoting King of Glory earlier, we will spend the entire night with Oichi and Nagamasa at the movies and dinner. Everyone else gone to the Christmas party.

* * *

My Lady Zhen

I heard that from Wei Yan and Ma Chao. Ma Chao decides to walk off and get drunk at the bar.(Hope he doesn't not encounter Wang Yi there….)

Zhao Yun

* * *

Zhao Yun

Come to think of it, Wang Yi did not answer my calls. Do you think she might have gone to the same bar as Ma Chao?

* * *

Zhao Yun

You know what, as ludicrous as their fued is over "justice", "vengeance", and "hatred"; it's not going to affect our relationship any longer. Ma Chao and Wang Yi make war. You and I make love. This is what our interkingdom relationship stand for.

*Zhen Ji shows Zhao Yun a screenshot of them standing together at the forest on some rpg quest doing whatever type of jrpg couple does*

* * *

Zhao Yun

Hehehe, that game we were in was Knights of Valour Online. Once again I had to be the sexy valley girl from a rich family while you're this hometown hero dressed as Zhang Wuji from Heavenly Sword and Dragon Saber. I wish they didn't go too far over my sex appeal...

* * *

Oichi

I enjoyed the pleasure of fighting alongside Zilong in this beat em up webgame. Also teaming up with him in a battle arena. A pity that this don't appeal with the rest of the fandom.

* * *

Oichi

I'll talk to you when we meet at the movies, Oichi. Tell your daughter I said hi.

* * *

Guo Nuwang

Your attempt at trolling me is tiresome. Aren't you suppose to be pleasing Zihuan this Christmas?

* * *

Guo Nuwang

Whatever gets him all depressed, he'll end up the Christmas scrooge. Charles Dickens must be laughing in his grave! Hahaha! LOOSER!

* * *

Guo Nuwang

Even if he utter my name, I will NOT be there to tend his self depression. He never should have made me miserable in the end. Two faced jerks get stuck by a double edged sword. Good luck with making that fool happy again.

* * *

Fan Yufeng

True Beauty is the heart. Always be what is in your heart, that is the beauty of doing what's right. I'm a lady of virtue that's where my heart stands. My body means nothing without its heart.

* * *

Lady Zhen

Thank you for telling me this! Now I'm more confident in myself because of what you said! So happy to see you well!

Lady Fan

* * *

With that, Zhen Ji close the webbrowser and shuts down her PC as she leads on the couch and gaze at the TV waiting for Zhao Yun to come pick her up. She flips the channel until there's a program with an actress she's familiar with.

"Ah! A Li Yixiao drama, since she portrayed as myself three years ago," Zhen Ji place the remote on the table and watches the drama.

An hour later….

Zhen Ji left her apartment as Zhao Yun came out of the car and greeted her. She could not hold her excitement as she greeted him back and kissed.

"I'm dressing casual this time. Why the classy sweater and Calvin Klein?" Zhen Ji looked at him oddly.

He turns himself around revealing his whole attire. The pants not so formal and he sports the addias footwear.

"Tonight it's a mix of both. Normally I'd go full casual, but tonight I'm going to prove my worth as your man," Zhao Yun explained her.

Zhen Ji laughed after he show his revealing motivation, "You already proved me enough! No wonder you make Shu ladies fall over you!"

"Most of them could never be compared to you, Luo. Let's get going," Zhao Yun showed her inside the car.

She went inside and straight herself before Zhao Yun shuts the down close softly. As she waited for him to enter the driver's seat, they both felt exhaled.

He starts the car engine and buckled his seatbelt simultaneously with Zhen Ji. The two looked at each other happily and remember how it all started. She divorce Cao Pi and lived alone trying to restart her life with Yun. It was not going to be easy as her reputation had a negative effect on Zhuge Liang, but Zhao Yun always stood by her side to overcome that setback.

"Zuo Ci's half wrong. Being the guy to predict the future, my future has not yet happened. Here I am dating the hero," Zhen Ji said.

"You don't want to date a hero?" Zhao Yun shot the question at her.

"I want to date a person who's classy, digniful, and wise. There are heroes in this world who qualify those standards," Zhen Ji answered.

"Wheither he's rich?" Zhao Yun raised his eyebrow.

She moved her face closed up into his, "Or poor."

Zhao Yun chuckled, "The records gravely undermine my background."

"You're too good to be a simpleton, Lord Zhao Zilong. Lady Fan would have denied you," Zhen Ji teased him.

"Oh? So am I not worthy for her?" Zhao Yun started driving through the road to their destination.

"The real question should be 'Are you not worthy for me?'" Zhen Ji moved her face away from his and pay attention to the car window in front of her.

He did not answer back and continue concentrate on his driving. Zhen Ji tapped her right handed finger on her chin. Yuan Xi would have lost himself in isolation over that question.

"I've gone through the most dangerous path in life, but you happened to be at the center of corruption and married a dangerous man. The way I helped Liu Bei and saved his family shows how much responsibility I have. This is how confident I am compare to your first husband. I'm already worthy for you, Luo," Zhao Yun grinned.

"Exactly! But, to prove this…fandom had to take comparison between Yuan Xi, Cao Pi, Cao Zhi, Cao Cao, and yourself," Zhen Ji nodded.

"….." Zhao Yun wish she take out Cao Cao's name there.

"It's been mostly the Caos, Yun," Zhen Ji sighed.

" I know," Zhao Yun replied.

"Fandom is biased towards the Caos," Zhen Ji added.

"Tell me about it. I have my own fandom problems too when it comes to relationships. I'm suppose to look at you as the bad guy who treats the people like crap," Zhao Yun frowned.

"As I was saying, fandom is biased towards the Caos…" Zhen Ji nodded.

"…."

"I only have you to make me happy now, Zhao Yun," Zhen Ji thought.

Zhao Yun continues driving until they reach their destination. They waited for Nagamasa and Oichi to arrive moments later. Zhen Ji recapped her conversation with Zhao Yun as more question concerning their relationship emerge. Is the world ready yet?

"Am I not worthy for Zhao Yun?" Zhen Ji's thoughts echoed.

That's the question her fans have to find the answer.

* * *

Zhen Ji: I don't know….

Me: It's open for debate.

Zhen Ji: I'm so tired of being the villainess on certain games based on Three Kingdoms. So, I don't know myself if I'm worthy for Zhao Yun. Honestly, he had the people's love and respect since the fall of Shu Han.

Me: And if you read about his long overdue recognition before the Fall of Shu, it was said, the people applauded loudly at his name. Imagine what it's like if Cao Pi gets that same kind of reception post humorously…

Zhen Ji:…..

Me: It's that kind of reception that proves his worth. Phew, I'm done for this year. Next year, I'm focusing on ROTK 13 and King of Glory fanfiction.

Zhen Ji:….*Burst into tears*

Me: Look on the bright side, there are Chinese fics that ship you and Zhao Yun. Some fans think you're worthy for him, but the real challenge is the rest of the world. Don't get too sad over your troubled legacy. The fact about you still remains; You're a good person.

Zhen Ji keep wailing.

Zhao Yun: Be strong for me, Luo. I'm with you this time.

Zhen Ji: *Still crying*If they are reading this crap, I want them all to know that I never gotten over with my death! I hate them, I hate what Cao Pi and Nuwang had done to me! *sob*

Me: I'll leave you two alone now. In the meantime, Dynasty Warriors 9 has been announced.


End file.
